matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Avenging Soldier
* * * (alt-fire) ** |type = Primary|grade = |released = 18.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *57 (main) *59 (shotgun)|fire_rate = *99 (main) *76 (shotgun)|capacity = Main: *40 (max 400) (80 default) Shotgun: *Up to 8 rounds (4 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = *Main: *Shotgun: |range = *Main: *Shotgun: |theme = Futuristic/Military-themed|cost = 100 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 18.5.0 update. Appearance It is a light-colored assault rifle with an integrated underbarrel shotgun (that is non-removable), a combined futuristic-military outlook and a retractable stock. The body itself consists of light-blue neon, US or Taiwan flag logo with light-blue stripes beside it), light-gray markings and the side Picatinny rail. On top of the receiver exists the dark-colored scope with light-blue lens on both ends. Strategy It deals utmost damage, great fire rate, good capacity and great mobility. Tips *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. *Aim for the head for best results and reduced kill time. *Be absolutely careful with your ammo. It shoots and depletes ammo really fast. Be mindful to reload when you are not busy. *Just like most weapons with usable underbarrel attachments, the reloading of the main mode and the underbarrel attachment in question are independent. *Use this rifle to either weaken or finish off opponents. *Its underbarrel shotgun is one-shot kill if used correctly. Therefore, it is best used in catching enemies off guard, which provides you time allowance to sneak attack him. However, be aware of skilled players though. *Use the 6X scope to engage with enemies at longer ranges and for better accuracy. *Use the underbarrel shotgun if: **You are encountering melee users trying to charge towards you. **You are lazy switching to shotgun-type weapons. (by clicking the armory) *Use its topnotch accuracy to your advantage. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. **This is true, since it is equipped with an underbarrel shotgun. *Pair with a Backup weapon in case it will run out of ammo. *Use the "piercing shot" attribute to your advantage, since it can be used as a crowd controller. *Best used in medium to long range maps since it features an excellent accuracy, which is ideal for snipers. *You can use this weapon as a makeshift sniper weapon, but do not be outsmarted by players who are about to attack you from behind. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Avoid engaging its users in a face-to-face close-range combat, since the weapon has an underbarrel shotgun. *Try to use a wall break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. *Equip with the Reflector gadget to make the user less interested in hitting you. *Attack its users from behind while he is complacent, which is his or her weakest. *Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind. *A one-shot weapon should easily take down its users. *Using area damage weapons can overpower its users, but be aware that he may jump around in an effort to avoid the blast radius. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Use one-shot weapons against its users. *Any superior fire rate weapons can overpower its users. *Move around so as to waste the user's ammo. *Attack its users from behind, since this weapon requires the user's attention to surrondings when reacting. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The design itself is quite similar to the ARX-160 Ballistic Rifle from ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, ''except that the underbarrel grenade launcher has been replaced with an underbarrel shotgun and that it is classified as a long-ranged assault rifle rather than SMG. *It is one of the few Primaries that are equipped with an underbarrel shotgun, both of whom with such an attribute are functional. *It takes 100 legendary gears to obtain this weapon, which requires intensive amount of farming. That same trait it shared by most clan weapons. *It is one of the weapons with an underbarrel shotgun that does not match each other's efficiency. *Its appearance is a blend of a futuristic and modern outlook. *Despite the fact that its underbarrel shotgun is nonremovable, the ammo round it uses is not proprietary. *It is relateable to the Major due to the design similarity. *There exists its sister version being designated for Navy. *It is developed as a result of the joint venture of the Alliance Precision Arms Ltd. and Matriarch Armanent. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Piercing Shot Category:Scoped Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Clan Weapons Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary